highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsume Minagawa
) | Romaji = Minagawa Natsume | Race = Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Brown | Eye Color = | Gender = Female | Equipment = Independent Avatar type Sacred Gear | Relatives = | Affiliations = Grigori (Agent) Slash/Dog Team D×D Heaven Underworld | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Natsume Minagawa is a member of the Slash/Dog team and one of the agents of the Grigori. Natsume is one of the main characters of Ishibumi's previous work SLASH/DOG. Appearance Natsume is a beautiful young woman with brown hair tied to her back. Natsume appears to wear a agent uniform. Her body measurements are B88-W57-H88; height is cm and body weight is kg. Personality Natsume appears to a high-spirited woman, being compared to Irina. She is also shown to have a admiration towards Issei Hyoudou and his Oppai Dragon shows. History Natsume is one of the few students to have missed the school trip thus surviving the ordeal. :For a full detail on the events on -SLASHDØG-, please refer here. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Natsume made her first appearance in Volume 24, where she assisted Tobio and Issei guarding the Azazel Cup against the Grim Reapers that will interrupt Rias’s and Vali’s rating Game match. She meets Issei and tells him that she really wanted to meet him and she’s been watching his Tv shows. Natsume reappeared in True Volume 2, helping Lavinia move Vali’s stuff in his new apartment and happily greeted Issei, she shook hands with Ingvild Leviathan on their first meeting. Natsume annoyed Vali with her appearance as he told her he can do the moving and for bringing Issei, which she playfully tapped on his head as she assured him that he is his destined rival. She informed Vali that Tobio and the others will be arriving because he will be making soba, to Vali’s delight. She started to laugh after seeing Vali’s delight because he likes all types of noodles, and revealed to Issei about Vali’s history of loving noodles, much to his embarrassment. She later scolded Issei for talking too much with Vali and asked him to help with the moving. Powers & Abilities Equipment Independent Sacred Gear: Natsume's Sacred Gear that takes the form of a Hawk whom she has named Griffon, it is one of the Four Fiends Sacred Gear bearing the spirit of Qióngqí/Kyuuki. It has the power to manipulate wind. it also acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. * '''True Form: '''It has the top of a falcon and the bottom of a lion. In this form It uses its wings to send powerful wind blades and release gusts of wind. Quotes Trivia *Natsume is one of the main characters of Slash/Dog to appear in High School DxD. *Natsume is a huge fan of Oppai Dragon. *Natsume's birthday is the 26th of May. *Natsume is second person to make Vali fluster, the first being Lavinia. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Grigori Category:SlashDog